


Chronicles of the Shyft: Godfrey Kerrigan

by Blachart517



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Chronicles of the Shyft, Family, Fighting, Original work - Freeform, Shyft, Shyftling, Squireship, Supernatural - Freeform, Ul'kahir, shape shifter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blachart517/pseuds/Blachart517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Godfrey Kerrigan. He may be the Shyftlings only hope of preventing all out war with humans. He might be one of the greatest warriors and philosophers of their world. All they need to do is make him care enough to try. Can he put aside is disdain for humanity to learn to work with them for the good of his people?</p><p>-“I think he may closer to the Shyft then we might think. I feel like he carries something we must be wary of.” -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
“We are born in the mad moments of your life. We hide in the maniacal laughter you give when someone you hate is punished. We draw our power from your perceptions. What you feel is sacrosanct isn’t to us, it is just something to pervert. We are your nightmares incarnate. We are creators and destroyers. Life and death mean nothing to us for we aren’t bound by the same rules. We look like your sister, brother, mother and best friends. We permeate every caste, social status and position in your world. You mean nothing to us, as an ant means nothing to you as you walk the street. We may look like you, but we are not you. If you ever cross one of us we will kill you.  
This isn’t a threat. It’s a guarantee. We will not lie or violate the Law of Free-Minds. We are children of a strange place. We are of a land of changing alliances, landscape and dimensions. We are Shyftlings and this is your only warning. If you dare to mistake us as a runt to be pushed around you will be sorely mistaken.” Said a man who was on the T.V.; people were afraid of this new beings who came from the weird portals that only they can create. The screen went blank and then was greeted by static. Very quickly the news channels returned and the hijacked broadcast was all they could talk about. What was this Law of Free-mind? What did these “Shyftlings” mean to accomplish? Why were they here?  
They bickered like children over who was right. The screen was centered on a wall of rainbow colored marble. The room was simple with several couches, tables, and lamps. There were two doors, one to the east and one to the west. The doors were located across from each other. The ceiling stood a head taller than the door which was roughly 6ft. The door to the left of the T.V. opened revealing the man from the broadcast. He had green eyes and had a hawk-like nose. His jaw had a box shape and he looked like a starved blacksmith. He stood roughly 5ft 9in and he smiled. “What do you think?” he said with a chuckle.  
I sighed “I think it was a bit much Alkor. I mean you told them if they piss us off we’ll kill you.” Alkor frowned and looked at me “You have no idea of a joke Limeur. Besides, we exist on a small island WE made with our Shyft abilities and the warp tech we designed. You know how humans are.” I sighed and nodded. Being one of the first Shyftlings to make contact with the humans I knew how they were. I only wish Elyja (Eeh-lie-jah) was here. He was the first one the shape changers chose to reveal themselves too, plus, he was the first Shyftling. “You have a point Alkor. Still, I wish we could do something to put them at ease. With where we live it’s a sort of ostentatious display of our technical prowess.  
Alkor walked in and our brother Marki entered with him. Marki looked very similar to Alkor since they were brother by blood. The main difference was one of Marki’s eyes was covered in a milky white film due to an injury. A nasty red tinged scar from having it burned by a Terfim, which was a creature similar to raccoons, only it was stood around 3 ft, it’s hide had boney, spine-like protrusions and it’s claws were aflame with green fire. Marki was surprisingly up-beat for being disfigured. Once inside Marki ran around speaking too fast to catch “Limmy!Limmy!GuesswhatIfound,guesswhatIfound?” I sighed and tripped the bundle of energy. He fell and jumped up saying “Limmy! We found a brother!” I felt my eyebrow’s rise in surprise. It was rare for a human to convert or bear the natural markers that denoted them of the Shyft. “What’s his name?” I said showing my surprise.  
Marki roared “His name is Godrey Kerrigan!” I replied “Do you have a picture?” Alkor answered before Marki could respond with his boundless enthusiasism “He’s here; we didn’t have time to go through the standard procedure. Right now there’s a…odd situation in his home country. I think he called them The States, anyway they are looking for us, ever since Marki opened his mouth on how we are found.” Marki puffed his cheeks and roared in his childish anger “I didn’t think it was important Ali-Kat.” It was hard to believe Marki was only 13 and killed 7 men in cold blood. Still, this was family. I sighed “Bring him in, might as well get him acquainted.” Marki bolted out giving Godfrey his summons. “You need to consult me next time Alkor. You know how the Councils are about things like this.” Alkor nodded and sighed. He suddenly looked 20 yr. older. “I know Limiur. It’s just this was a bad situation and there something different about Godfrey. We looked into his family history. He might be related to Elyja. His father has several grandparents from Elyja’s bloodline.” Alkor sounded as if he was tired. “How are you sleeping?” I asked. Alkor looked at me and said with a chuckle “The same. It’s not like when we had to fight our way here. You know all the Shape changers we had to fight to get here. Considering we couldn’t kill any of them and how they took a third of our family before we managed to get here. You know how most are handling this.” I nodded remembering seeing our previous leader eaten from the inside out by his liver. It shouldn’t have been possible, but in the Shyft anything could happen.  
The door opened revealing a short thin boy. His hair was black and his eyes had an unusual shade of gold. His eyes reminded me of the Wyld wolf Shiranui the Shape changer who was the one of our races founding patron spirits. He had a wary look and his jaw was angular like gemstone. His eyes were darting around and he was tense. He seemed like a wild animal and I smiled “Sit down, let’s relax.” I took a seat on one of the seats on the couch. He walked around looking at the walls. “So, what’s your name?” I said trying to relax him. Godfrey turned and looked at me. His eyes held such intensity I nearly flinched. “I know someone here told you my name, don’t shenanishit me.” I looked at Godfrey and asked “What’s shenanishit?” Godfrey said without missing a beat “It’s when shenanigans, bullshit and bulligans just aren’t enough.” He looked at me and smirked and said “Why do you need to know my name? It’s not like I’m important to you.” Godfrey walked around the room looking at them with an odd intensity. It was as if he saw something no one else did.  
I decided to be blunt, since he seemed to be the stubborn type. I said with a sigh “It’s true Godfrey; I do know your name. You can’t go home since you are one of us and the North America seeks to gain one of our kind for some reason.” Godfrey looked at us and said simply “Leave it to bureaucrats to fuck it all up for everyone.” Godfrey was different. Unlike most Shyftlings that entered into our family he was intelligent. He looked to his left ear and rolled his eyes. I could feel the distinct impression he was talking to something. To what was a mystery, yet, that made him unpredictable. “Do you wish to live here?” I said to try and catch him off guard. “I don’t really care. I’m a grown man with no skills to make a living so what do I say?” I felt myself blush from how he was so blunt. It was as if he didn’t care what life threw at him, as long as he could stand and fight he would keep going. “Very well, you will be entered into the Squireship program. This program will provide you with shelter, food, a job, money and a family to acclimate you to the radical change from mortal to Shyft life. What say you to this?” He shrugged once again showing his apathy. I nodded that he could go and he left and whispered something as he shut the door. I felt a pressure twist from his direction and I heard his laughter from the outside of the room.  
“Alkor?” I said feeling a weight in my stomach. “Yes, my brother” he said calmly. “How was his situation when you found him?” I said the words dreading the response. Alkor seemed to shudder without moving and said “He was found in an abandoned building. He had several U.S. soldiers bound and he had two blades. One soldier looked like he was confronted by something from the Shyft. Why do you ask?” I said plainly no longer hiding my fear “I think he may closer to the Shyft then we might think. I feel like he carries something we must be wary of.” Alkor nodded and said “I’ll keep watch. The first hint of anything unusual I will notify the councils.” I shook my head. “No, don’t tell them. We know what they would do.” He nodded we sat hoping we were wrong about the boy Godfrey Kerrigan.


	2. Family bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Godfrey finds out who his foster family for the Squireship program is. Needless to say not everyone is completely happy at first. How will he gain the trust of these new people?

Chapter 1- (P.O.V. shift to Godfrey Kerrigan)  
I awoke in a car. Well it was as close to a car that you could find in the floating city of the Shyftlings. The car looked closer to a beetle and floated rather then rolled on the ground. They called the city Ul’kahir I barely understood Spanish, so, what that meant was beyond me.. I always knew I was different, especially when a gold-eyed shadow saved my life when I was 7, which just sealed the deal and gave me bitching gold eyes. [Thank me for those, Kerri-boy.] said the voice in my head. I whispered under my breath “Law why do you have to call me that?” The voice-Law said [You do know you don’t have to speak out loud. Just think it and I’ll hear.] I thought back to Law [Still doesn’t answer my question.] Law said with irritating narcissism [I know.] He kept quiet which was annoying until I realized someone was talking. I started to pay attention and realized it was who I came to learn was Lemuir Haverstahl. He was the one in charge of making sure I met my “family” today.  
Lemuir said “Is the family ready?” a voice responded in wriggling metal snake-like appendage that protruded from his vest. “Good, tell them to get outside. We’ll be there soon.” The thing writhed a little and then stopped. Lemuir sighed and said to the driver “I never thought one kid would be so much trouble. First he scores so balanced in the placement test that we had too many jobs for him to take up. Then he makes it harder by facedesking one of the cleaners.” I said “You’re using the term wrong.” I saw him jump and she screamed “By the Shyft! Don’t do that.” I said again “You’re using the term facedesk wrong. It’s when you headbutt a desk because your fed up with something.” He looked at me and said “Then what did you do?” I smiled and said “I kicked his nuts up to his throat.” Lemuir shrugged as if he couldn’t comprehend how what I did was different and I didn’t care. I felt the car glide to a stop and Lemuir said “Well, you’re here. We have given you a small stipend and amenities to start. The rest is up to you Godfrey.” I got out and told Lemuir “I know.” [I’m so scared.] said Law in my mind jokingly. I looked to the house and found it was bump in the ground with two steel chimneys. Okay this was going to suck. [It might not be that bad] said Law. I sighed and looked to see a grizzled greying old man. His eyes were an iridescent green; his daughter had sky blue eyes. The father had thick corded muscles that looked like he bench pressed trucks with his nipples. She was small breasted, but had hips that probably made most guys drool. She had a soft jaw and mousey brown hair. She waved and the car drove off leaving me with these guys. [They seem nice.] Law laughed and I thought at him [Go fuck yourself.] Law just laughed and the father spoke first. “Come inside, we have lunch ready.” He turned and went inside. I said “Well aren’t you all cuddles and sunshine.” The daughter sighed “I’m sorry, he’s not a people person. He didn’t really want a squire but, we kind of had to.” I looked at her and thought [Great, I feel like a dog toy.] Law giggled [Funny, at least we aren’t the hydrant.] I nodded and ignored law heading inside.  
A hole in the metal hill opened up revealing stairs. It was lit by diamond shaped lights that led to a large comfy antechamber. The walls were made of wood and none of it looked carved. “Jesus.” I said “Human gods don’t matter here.” Said the dad. I laughed “No, I mean it looks bad ass.” The father said “Why would it look like a bad ass?” I sighed since he clearly wasn’t getting it. I responded “It looks really good. It’s a phrase.” He nodded with a scowl as if he didn’t get it. A table was jutting from the wall in the back and meats, cheeses and bread sat on it. Veggies and fruits were in bowls and I saw a container with jam and a small block of butter. He sat down and the daughter entered saying “Let’s eat and talk.” I nodded and sat down on stool she got from a back room somewhere. I started to get the feeling this place was bigger than it looked. She took a seat and so did I. I grabbed some grilled chicken and tore into it with a small slice of bread. The dad had ham with some cheese and grapes, the daughter was munching on kiwi’s strawberries and some cubed ham. “So, what are your names?” I said simply. The father said “I am Koltiare Hulman. This is my daughter and your sister Helina Hulman.” I nodded and said “I am Godfrey Kerrigan.” The father shook his head and said “You are Etel Hulman.” I laughed and said “Bullshit! I am keeping my name. I’ll tack on Hulman at the end of Kerrigan, but more than that and you’ll have to kiss my ass and buy me a drink.” Koltaire’s face grew red and the Helina looked scared. “You ungrateful little shit! Do you think I care about what you want?” said Koltaire. I laughed and said “Not really, but if I cared what you thought I’d be homeless.” He smiled arrogantly saying “So you should do as I say.” I glared at him. “As I said I will take Hulman and tack it on ath the end of Kerrigan. The day I let you decide what I do is the day I actually think you are worth my time to even care about.” I must have touched a nerve since Koltaire bellowed “I’ll beat some submission into you boy!” I felt Law nudge my muscles and before I could pull back I found my left fist closed over his throat and my face centimeters from his. He looked surprised and in pain. I looked down and found my foot on his groin and my knee digging into his stomach.  
Might as well roll with it [Tell him what I say, word for word.] Law said calmly. I thought at him [Whatever, what do you want me to say?] Law spoke into my mind and I repeated them in the calmest empty way because honestly this bored me. “Listen, if you ever try to lay a finger on my I’ll rip your heart from your chest so fast it’ll take centauries for the matter to realize the energy that comprise it is missing. Then it’ll push its way out in the most brute force and gruesome way possible. I’ll do this without any effort.” His face was growing red and I detached my hand from his throat. I sat back down and smiled “Know, let’s just stay civil. Eh?” Helina looked shocked and the father eyed me with something I couldn’t place. “You just might be worth something.” I sighed and was going to speak when Helina said “Father, please stop this. We need him. Besides, you can’t work the metal like you used to.” I raised a brow “Work the metal?” I said. I could nearly see the question mark in my statement. “He knows how to make metal move with his bare hands.” Said Helina. I nodded and wondered how he supposedly coaxed metal to shape itself in his touch. I ate some more and Helina said “What was your life outside of Ul’kahir?” I sighed and felt Law say [You gonna trust ’em?] Considering the fathers anger and the daughters mousiness I felt I couldn’t trust them too much. I decided to choose my words carefully to keep myself hidden. “I used to do warehouse work. I lived well and though I didn’t have much, I was living.” I said with a slight frown as if to say it’s not much. She nodded and said “Well, I’ve been thinking of going to get some books or something. We don’t have many books and most companies refuse to sell us most things.” I nodded and asked “Why is that?” Koltiare answered “They are afraid, besides. They don’t know if we have anything they want and we don’t have any ‘money’.”  
I nodded and sighed. “It seems like that kind of stuff happens a lot.” Everyone at in an awkward silence after that; I didn’t know what to say and they kept looking at each other. I finished eating my fill and said “Where do I wash my plate?” they motioned to a room to my right. I went and saw a somewhat small kitchen. I looked around finding a somewhat small sink in the corner along with a dish rack. I washed my plate and found a door with fog around it next to the counter that jutted from the sinks right side. Opening it I saw it was the fridge. Interesting, I thought and Law said [Not really. Humans built this too.] Walking out I saw Koltiare eating more food and Helina was gone. “Where’s Helina?” I said. I may be new, but she left so suddenly it made one worry. “She went for a walk. I just wish that she would have brought her Kirzo.” Said Koltiare. I looked at him funny and he said “A Kirzo is a like a knife only it can morph to keep itself hidden.” I looked at him and said “Why would she need that?” Koltair looked at me and then his expression changed from a tough exterior to exhaustion. It made me realize how old he might actually be. “We are in a bad neighborhood. Many of the undesirables live and act near here. A young woman makes men loins lust without reason.”  
I nodded and said “Where’s her Kirzo?” He shook his head “No, don’t. Kirzos are sacred to our culture. They are reflections of us. They are frequently said to be the soul manifested into the physical world.” I growled at him “I don’t care. I just need one to go and keep her safe.” He looked at me as a soldier appraises a weapon. He then said “Go, when you need a weapon call the shyft in you. It will supply what you need.” I looked at him. What drugs was he on? I flipped him the bird and strode out. The air was cool and the sun was setting. We must have been eating longer than it seemed. I looked at the dark grey metal that told nothing about where she went. [Go left] said Law suddenly. I felt my hair stand on end and thought back at him [Next time you have a thought, go screw yourself.] He laughed [I am that big a narcissist.] I sighed and did as he asked. I ran and moved pumping my feet as hard as fast as they could take me. It wasn’t like she went far. I was gone for a couple minutes. [You don’t understand the Shyft then.] Law said making me falter in my steps. [Damn it! Law quit eavesdropping on my thoughts.] I thought at him. He said quickly [I’m a disembodied spirit trapped in your head. That’s about the most interesting thing here other than the lint. Which leads me to this question; why is there lint in your head?] I ignored his attempts at humor and came to an intersection. It was either straight ahead or left turn. [Left, Kerri-boy.] said Law. I rolled my eyes and did as recommended. I ran feeling the air in my lungs begin to burn as I pushed my body in my search for Helina. I kept running until I heard a clatter up ahead at a right turn. I looked around and realized it looked like a metropolitan city made of blackish-grey steel. God, everything here was made of metal. What’s next the copper condoms?!  
I kept running and slowed down to turn. I saw four guys surrounding Helina. One had her by the arm and had her cornered. I ran saying nothing and Law screamed [Go for the throat! Don’t let them live!] His voice made my blood boil and my body tensed up ready for action as I ran forward. I felt my focus increase and take in my surroundings. I began to notice small scratches and gouges in the metal of the walls and street. I could see bulges in the steel that looked like pyramids jutting from the straight walls. The sky was beginning to take an orange tint and the air was starting to take a distinct chill. As I ran up reading to jump and bring my knee up to a punishing flying knee kick the guy closest to me turned. He barely had time to register me as the bone and cartilage in my knee rammed into his stomach. I let my weight carry me and the guy I rammed into fell back and broke the grip of one who had her arm. I pulled my leg down and stood tall and defiant. They looked surprised to have their plans interrupted so violently.  
I felt my back arch forward and my hands take a claw-like shape. I felt my eyes dart between each one of them. My face contorted into a sadistic, bestial snarl of menace. One looked like he was afraid to fight me. The other one standing looked to my right. The guys who fell were up and surrounded me in a semi-circle. The one I kneed looked pissed and I heard Helina’s scared breathing. I laughed “Four on one, seems hardly fair for you guys.” [Duck and punch to the solar plexus. Follow with a push to your left and retreat] said Law. I was about to think something at him when the guy I kneed rushed forward with a punch. I barely ducked and grabbed his hand with my right hand. Clenching my left fist I brought it up with it up with a heavy thud as it connected into his stomach. I felt my muscles tighten and compensate for the added weight as he hunched forward from the blow. I pushed him into the metal wall to my left and saw his body go loose for a second. His back hit the wall with a thud and then a clang followed as his head jerked back with a sickening crack.  
He slid down and Law yelled [Behind you! Step back and turn to your left. Bring your left elbow back and follow into a push into the wall.] I did as he suddenly suggested and found Helina fleeing. One of the thugs was behind me and was trying to grab me. I found him looking shocked and scared at my apparent ability to know what he was doing without seeing. He slumped down as his lungs and legs no longer had the air or strength to keep him vertical. I stepped forward and lunged at two that blocked the way I came. I never noticed them moving to do so, but that wasn’t important. One ran the other lunged at me in a Spartan kick. [Step right and clothesline him in the throat. Afterwards step forward and turn around. Never leave your back exposed to the enemy.] advised Law. I stepped right and kept surging forward; bringing my left arm up I felt my forearm connect with his throat. He tilted back as his feet lifted up the air and gravity did the rest. I went a step further and switched my grip and grabbed his face. I pushed with gravity and heard a wet crack and felt a crack under my grip as his skull and body hit the ground. I stepped forward and pivoted on my heels. I over compensated as I turned and ended up parallel with the walls. I turned my head surveying the damage. Two were unconscious. One was trying to stand, but his body wouldn’t let him as it struggled to get air. I wondered how I knew this until I heard his wheezing for air. The one that lay at my feet had a pool of blood around their shoulders and head.  
[Do you think I over did it?] I thought towards Law. He responded with a sound that would be terrifying if I didn’t know the metallic, grinding shriek wasn’t his version of laughing. Law said [Since I told you to do most of this, I say hell no.] I said in a cold, emotionless tone “If you ever bother her again, I will personally ensure can never piss straight.” I turned walked to the street. I could feel my blood pumping adrenaline and other chemicals through my body. I forced my back to straighten and my mind to focus. [It’s not going to work.] said Law. I was about to yell at Law when I heard a sound to my right. I turned fast as a whip and caught the distinct shape of a mound. I couldn’t tell if it was my eyes playing tricks or there was something there. I took a step forward and saw no movement. There wasn’t a breeze or anything. I looked and some of the metal buildings walls had some brown and crimson rust. I stepped forward again and saw nothing. I slowly made my way forward “Godfrey!” yelled a feminine voice. I turned fast, my body ready to fight. I saw Koltaire and Helina running towards me. I turned behind me and saw the bump I saw gone. [What the hell is going on Law?] I thought sending my minds impulses to Law. [I don’t know, maybe you ate something funny, like a clown fish.] Law said laughing. I sighed at his bad joke and turned to Koltiare and Helina who were approaching fast.  
“Are you okay Godfrey?” said Helina. I nodded and Koltiare looked at me and said “Where’s your Kirzo?” I looked at him and said “I didn’t use one. I just used my hands and feet.” He looked at me like I was lying. I pointed to the alley I left the guys in and said “Check it out if you don’t believe me.” He went forward and Helina began to cry “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have left you, I’m-“I cut her off. “Don’t be. With you not there I had fewer distractions.” I said shrugging. Her sobs grew as harder and tears fell unrestrained from her eyes. I went hugged her and said “It’s okay, sometimes strength is leaving and getting help. It’s fine; as long as you’re safe I am glad.” I said this and realized I meant it as I comforted her. I saw her as family and I would kill to keep my family safe. Koltiare came up with the look of surprise “What did you do?” I looked at him with a glare “I fought.” was all I said. Then he looked at his daughter and his expression softened. He nodded and said “Come, let us go home. After today I think Helina needs her rest.” I smiled at him genuinely for the first time and said “Yes, I think she does.”


End file.
